powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 38: The Power to Seize Dreams
The Power to Seize Dreams is the thirty-eighth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is the second part of a two-parter, which began with The Strongest Fighting Machine. Synopsis The Gokaigers must figure out how to combine all of their powers to defeat Waruzu Giru's Great Waruzu, while Joe and Barizorg face off for the last time. Plot Following the defeat of GouJyu GokaiOh, Warzu Giru orders Barizorg to locate and bring to him the bodies of the Gokaigers. As Joe heads toward the Gokai Galleon's last position, he once again confronts Barizorg and engages him in a sword fight. Barizorg executes his signature attack, but GokaiBlue blocks it and sends it back and with two final strikes, destroyed the cyborg. Sid's spirit appears before him, telling him to rejoin his shipmates and reach for their dreams together. Aboard the Gokai Galleon, an unconscious Captain Marvelous reunites with Aka Red in a dream, where he is reminded by his former mentor what it is to be a pirate. He later on wakes up and reactivates the Gokai Galleon. Joe regroups with Luka, Doc, Ahim and Gai, but are surrounded by an platoon of Gormin Sailors and Zugormin officers led by the Dogormin. They are suddenly attacked by the Gokai Galleon, as all six Gokaigers regroup before eliminating the Dogormin with the Gokai Galleon Buster's Rising Strike and Gokai Legendream after defeating the rest of the platoon. Hearing about Barizorg's death, Waruzu Giru moves out in the Great Waruzu to obliterate the Gokaigers and avenge his subordinate. GokaiOh and GouJyuJin once again battle Great Warzu, but their attacks are ineffective against the Zangyack mecha. Then suddenly, the Gokaiger Ranger Keys start to glow. Using the keys, GokaiOh and GouJyuJin create the Kanzen Soul, which the Gokaigers use to combine the two mecha with Machalcon to form Kanzen GokaiOh and destroy Great Warzu with the Gokai Kanzen Burst, killing Wazuru Giru as a result. Later, Damarasu recovers Waruzu Giru's body from the Great Warzu wreckage as he watches the Gokai Galleon sail into the night, swearing vengence on the pirates. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) Episode info *Writer: Kento Shimoyama *Director: *Original airdate: November 13, 2011 Trivia *Gokai Changes in The Power to Seize Dreams: **GokaiRed - N/A **GokaiBlue - N/A **GokaiYellow - N/A **GokaiGreen - N/A **GokaiPink - N/A **GokaiSilver - Gold Mode *This episode marks the death of both Waruzu Giru and Barizorg. *Outside of Gokai Silver Gold Mode's Gokai Legend Dream, this episode has absolutely no past Sentai Rangers, either by Gokai Changes, Ranger Keys manifestations, or returning Rangers. This beats A Privateer Appears, which featured no Gokai Changes, but introduced the idea of the Ranger Key maniestations. External links *Episode 38 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes